Shifting Tides
by Serix
Summary: On a seemingly ordinary day Gregory Goyle decides to do something that will change his friendship with Vincent Crabbe for good. Warning: Slash VCGG
1. Chapter 1

Authors note/disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, the Harry Potter, it's characters, etc. They all belong to its creator and owner J.K. Rowling. Further more I have gained nothing, other then a sense of accomplishment, from posting this story. Sorry, if the format of the story bothers you, I tried rewriting it into a non-playish piece, but it turned out all retarded so I stuck with this. If you read please take the time to review, and there will be future chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wondering the halls looking for Draco for a reason he couldn't even remember, Vincent spotted his bestest friend standing alone looking out one of the windows.

Vincent: "Hey do you know where Draco went off too?"

Gregory: "No idea."

Vincent: Disheartened and tired of being awake, Vincent turns away from Gregory and begins to descend some stairs. "Thanks anyways."

Gregory: "Wait!"

Vincent: Stopping and turning to face his friend. "What?"

Gregory: An odd smile spanning his face. "Where ya going?"

Vincent: "Our room."

Gregory: "Why?"

Vincent: "To get some rest, you know? Before Draco comes back and starts bossing us around."

Gregory: "Yeah I guess that's a good idea, mind if I tag along?"

Vincent: Looks at Gregory as if he's lost what marbles he had left in his skull. "Are you okay?"

Gregory: Not noticing the look he was getting. "Yeah! Why?"

Vincent: "Umm…no reason…lets go."

As Vincent starts down the stairs again Gregory rushes to catch up with his friend, and after almost tumbling down the stairs both boys were walking side by side.

Vincent: Feeling Gregory's arm move up to rest upon his shoulder. "Greg?"

Gregory: "Yeah?"

Vincent: Annoyed at the nonchalant response from his seemingly clueless friend. "Why is your arm around me?"

Gregory: Obliviously cheerful and unaware of Vincent's annoyance. "Oh yeah, sorry." Gregory slid his arm off of Vincent's shoulder, down his back, and wrapped around his waist.

Vincent gave a startled yelp and pushed Gregory so hard that he fell to the scraggly stone floor.

Vincent: "What the blue blazes do you think you are doing?"

Gregory: Still on the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "I, I…jus…"

Vincent: Anger and an inexplicable fear rising within him. "Just what!"

Gregory: Bearably auditable through the coming tears. "Forget it!"

Gregory tried to get up but embarrassment and shame plagued his legs and caused him to fall back on the floor two more times before scrambling away in the opposite direction of their dormitory. Bewildered at what had just happened, Vincent stared at Gregory's back as he ran off to God knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Not really knowing how to handle the whole situation Vincent decided it would be best if he just stuck with his plan on going to his dorm room and getting some rest. Yet when he climbed into his bed he found himself unable to fall asleep, restless thoughts traveling to his stomach giving him a feeling not unlike indigestion. Knowing that sleep was out of the option as long as his stomach hurt and head hurt, Vincent sat up and noticed a box of some sort atop his trunk. Curious as to the contents of this mysterious box Vincent picked it up.

Vincent: Examines the box and sees a tag proclaiming to whom it belongs to and who sent it. "To: my bestest chum in the world, from: your bestest chum."

Draco enters the room making more of a scene then necessary, despite the commotion Vincent failed to notice the invasion, still busy starring at the box.

Draco: "Crabbe!"

Crabbe: Answering in a surprised grunt. "Sir?"

Draco: "Where's Goyle?"

Crabbe: Caught off guard by the seemingly simple question. "…Umm…."

Draco: "Well?"

Crabbe: Putting the box down on his bed, feeling a sudden spasm of guilt course through his being. "Dunno…."

Draco: Agitated with the sub-par answers Crabbe was giving him. "What! How can you not know? You two always know where the other is, given that's because most of the time you're right next to one another, but I digress. Now get off your fat arse and go and find him, I have a job for you two."

Crabbe: Responding in his usual grunt like fashion when talking to anyone other then Goyle. "Yes sir."

Draco: "Well get a move on!"

Unable to think anything else through, Crabbe hopped out of his bed and made his way to the door, leaving the box forlorn on his bedspread.

Draco: Muttering as Crabbe passed him. " Fat oafs…I swear…an't find competent hel…days."

Spirit slightly uplifted seeing that Draco was acting like his normal self, Crabbe left the room off to find Goyle.

Draco: Noticing the box that Crabbe had forgotten to hide, Draco made his way to examine the box for himself. "What's this? 'To: my bestest chum in the world, from: your bestest chum.' Maybe Crabbe isn't such an idiot after all."

Draco opened the lid and found an array of expensive looking sweets; his mouth began to salivate at the delectable sight. Not caring if he spoiled his supper or not commenced devouring the sweets, not really savoring them like the person who the sweets were really meant for would have.


End file.
